


Death's Doorstep

by klutzy_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: David isn't surprised when an injured Frank shows up on his doorstep yet again.





	Death's Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



Frank barely remembered showing up on David and Sarah’s doorstep (mostly he was too busy fading in and out of consciousness). He vaguely remembered pressing the doorbell and then nothing. When David opened the door to a bloody Frank, he wasn’t even that surprised (it didn’t happen frequently but the man always came to him or Karen for help). He just sighed and called for his wife to help him. “Frank, what I am going to do with you?” he asked just as Sarah arrived. The two of them dragged him into the living room and went to find the first aid kit.

When Frank’s eyes opened, he groaned. “What truck hit me?” he asked.

“I’d like to know myself because you’ve been strangely quiet lately about what you’ve been up to,” David answered, staring at him with worry.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” he answered without thinking and then cringed, knowing David wouldn’t accept his response.

Sure enough, David glared at him. “Frank, you can’t keep fucking yourself up like this - one of these days you’re going to get seriously hurt. Do you have a death wish?” Frank obviously did but David wanted him to admit it.

No such luck. Frank pushed himself up. “Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to, David,” he chided. He then groaned again. “Fuck, I’m going to be need more careful when I go out again.”

David threw his hands up in the air. “I give up! You’re seriously going out again when you look like this? Frank!” 

He gave a short laugh. “It’ll be fine. The guy I’m after needs to be taken out, and that’s all you get to know. I’ll call you when I’m done.” With a small moan of pain, he pushed himself up off the couch and prepared to leave the Lieberman house.

David hated seeing his best friend (and yes, sadly enough, Frank was his best friend) like this but talking did nothing and he could never get through to him that way. “Good luck!” he called after him as Frank prepared to disappear again.

They both knew that David would take care of Frank again (with some complaints) if this happened once more because they cared about each other. There was no use denying it. David just wished he’d be more careful but that was never going to happen. So it was just a matter of waiting for the next injury to nearly kill him, and he hated it. But Frank had several people to live for, even if he didn’t want to admit it.


End file.
